Insane Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!!
by Kai loves Limes
Summary: Hi!!! We rated it PG-13 for Pearl!! So this is a bunch of weird stuff, such as Yami getting his cloths taken away by fans...ext...R&R!! *New chapter up!!*
1. Yami's missing his shirt and Bakura's go...

Disclaimer: 

Lady of Dark Blood: HI!!!!!!!

Jumi Pearl: Hi!!!!!!

LDB: This is a bunch of insanity!!!!!

Pearl: we just wanted to get reviews!!!

LDB:* Hits Pearl* Don't tell them that!!!!

Pearl: ….Okay….ow….

LDB: But anyway….We DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-oh!!!!

Pearl: But I WISH I owned Bakura!! 3 Me, Not Lady, ME!!!!!!!!!! Just don't tell Elazul that…..

LDB: I wish I owned everyone!!! But alas, I don't. ….But one day I will!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Pearl: Share??? I GET BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LDB: You get half, and I'll get half.

Pearl: Okay! But I get the half with Bakura!!!

LDB: -_-;;; …They are BOTH…never mind. So anyway, R&R this insane story!!!

Pearl: Yes, please? I'll give you a cookie!!!

*******************************************************************************************

      It was a beautiful day that began with a ---AHHH!!! Screw it!! No it didn't!! It was one of those days where Pearl was STILL trying to beat Lady DB at a duel while daydreaming about (you guessed it) Bakura! 

Pearl: AND Yami!! And Yugi!! And Joey!! AND alloftheotherreealllyycuteanimeguys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 ….So anyway!!

LDB:  … And that will take your life points down to ZERO!!!!

Pearl: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!

*All of a sudden, Yami runs by screaming, with no shirt on! (A/n: *Drool**

LDB: O.O …Wow…..

Pearl: How dreamy!!! He has a better chest then I thought……

Yami: HEEELLLP!!!! *Hides behind Pearl and LDB*

Pearl: *Screams like a fan girl* AHHH!!! He's hiding behind me!!!! *Passes out on top of him*

Yami: o.O;;; Um….

LDB: At least you're hidden….What are you hiding from?

Yami: The girls that want to take off my clothing and hang them up in their shrines to me….

LDB: …..That's disturbing….

Yami: …how do we get her up? *Points to Pearl * 

LDB: Oh! That's easy…*Ahem* Look!!! It's Bakura!!!!

Pearl: *snaps into attention* WHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LDB: ^^;;;; …Opse….false alarm…..

Pearl: Dang it!!!! Not again!!!!!!!!

LDB: So anyway….What are we going to do with you Yami??

Pearl: We'll hug him and squeeze and change his name to Gorge!!! ^.^

Yami: o.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

LDB: No ,we're not. 

Yami: Thank god!!!!

 *Bakura runs by with rapid girls chasing after him* 

Bakura: HHEEEEEELLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!

Pearl: HE DOES EXIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sees all the girls* NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!! HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: O.o;;;;;;

LDB: …Here we go again….-_-

Pearl: *chases after Bakura and DESTROYS all the other girls*  I LOOOVVVEEEE you Bakura!!!!!!!!!

LDB: …Does Elazul know about her obsession?

Pearl: NO! *Pounces on Bakura* 

Bakura: AH!!! Not again!!!!!!!

LDB: …insanity…..*Sigh* 

Freya: *Pops out of nowhere* No sanity….*Twitch* *Leaves*

Everyone: ??????

Pearl: Bakura???

Bakura: ummm… yes???

Pearl: Will you marry me???

Bakura: ummmm… no??

Pearl: *holds up his Change of Heart card* Well that's too bad…. Cuz I play dirty… *starts to tear it*

Bakura: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! NOOO!!!!!!!!! FINE I'LL MARRY YOU!!!!!!!!!

Pearl: ^.^ yay!! *puts CoH in her pocket* Just in case!!!

LDB: ….I'm telling Elazul!!!!!!!

Pearl: *holds up her Dark Magician* I wouldn't if I were you!^.^

LDB: Oh please! *Uses author powers to get her card back* :P

Pearl: FINE!!!!!!! *uses her co-author powers to temporarily erase Elazul from existense* HAH!!!!!!!!!!!

LDB: …………Whatever-ith. Now, to hide you two from insane girls!

Pearl: Not including me!!! ^_^

Yami& Bakura: ….Help…..

LDB: ….

LDB: Will Yami ever get his cloths back???? Will Bakura ever be free from Pearl's evil grasp???? 

Yami: Will Elazul ever come back in existance??????

Pearl: Tee-hee! Probably not!

Bakura: Find out in chapter two of this….and in the reviews, suggestions are open!!!!

Pearl: And review my other stories!!!!!!! **Whack!** …Ow…..

LDB: -_-;;;; …………Say, where is everyone else???

Everyone else: We don't know! 

LDB: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;; …..I'm NOT going to say it…..

Pearl: What am I supposed to say??????

LDB: ….We pretty much said it….except that flames are NOT welcome!!! 

Pearl: Except in my stories!!!!!

LDB: * Hits Pearl* ….Oiy-VAY!


	2. Serta and the Sheep!

   Chapter 2!!!! Serta and the SHEEP!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: ….

LDB: You know that we don't own anyone, but ourselves….

Pearl: I DON'T OWN ME!!!!!!!!! I'm FROM LEGEND OF MANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

LDB: And we don't own Serta!

Pearl: But I own sheep No. 1!!!!!!!!!!!!

LDB: …….To the fic!!!!!!!!!!!

Pearl: DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!!

LDB: Shut up!

********************************************************************************************

      Bakura is asleep on his Serta mattress dreaming of escaping Pearl's evil grasp!!! (LIKE THAT'LL HAPPEN…) 

Bakura: …ZZzzzzz…….

Joey: *Comes in the room* Hey, wuzup?

Bakura: whadaya want!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: There's a bunch of sheep outside your house!!!

LDB: ….? …Sheep…? What are sheep doing here? Better go see what they want Bakura.

Bakura: Do I have ta???

Pearl: DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!

Bakura: …OKAY!!! *Goes outside* 

Pearl: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

  (Outside the big, big, big house, you can still hear Pearl screaming) ^^;;;;;;

Bakura: whadaya want!!!!!!!!!?????????????

Sheep No. 3: We're here to get you to sleep, remember the contract?

Bakura: ………… oh yeah……… ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sheep No. 1: you got a Serta, didn't you!!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: ^^;;;;;;; *nods*

Sheep No. 26: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!! I WANT PROOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: Um….why don't you go in and see it…?

   *All 151 ½ sheep go waddling into the house* 

Bakura: ….151….and a ½…?

Sheep No. 74: Yeah… one got his legs torn off while jumping over the fence…. It was barbed wire fence…

Sheep No. ½: It's a painful thing to remember….

Bakura: Um….right. Well, there's the bed….

Sheep No. 101: I Just want to tear it up!!!!!!!!

Tristian: *comes in* Okay!!!! *Tears of the don't remove under penalty of law thingy*

Sheep No. 4: you didn't just do what I think you did….

Pearl: he's dumber than ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tristian: What's gonna happen? 

   *FBI agents come in all of a sudden and arrest Tristian* 

Tristian: IT WAS THE SHEEP!!! THEY MADE ME DO IT!!!!!!!!! * Gets hauled away* 

Sheep No. 142: …Let's go to the next house!!!

All sheep: OKAY!!!

Sheep No. 26: …I'll be back!!

  (Sheep leave and go to Seto Kaiba's house)

Bakura: ….That was….odd……

     *In prison*

Tristian: Now how do I get out of here?? *Turns to see a REALLY big guy*

Big guy named Bob: I like bunnies!!!!

Tristian: *big sweatdrop* …riiiiight….

Bob: YOU DON'T LIKE BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!! *Starts to beat up Tristian*

Tristian: HE- OW!! –LP!! OW!!!!!!!!

     (Back at Bakura's place, house, thing…)

LDB: …Say, where's Yami???

Pearl: And where's Yugi????

LDB: You don't think…

 *Back at… well… wherever*

Yami and Yugi: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

Yami: They got my shoe!!!!

Yugi: THEY GOT MY UNDERWEAR!!!!!!

Yami: *Looks at Yugi* HOW???

Yugi: *shrugs*

Yami: BUT YOUR PANTS ARE STILL ON!!!!!!

Yugi: *shrugs* I don't know, they just got them!! And quit yelling at me! *Sniff*

Yami: *rolls his eyes* 

Random insane fan girl: I GOT YAMI'S SHOE!!!!!

Random insane fan girl No. 2: SO!! I got Yugi's UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi and Yami: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Run faster*

     ***********************************************************************************

LDB: Hehehehehe!!!! The insanity!!!!!

Pearl: …how did that person get Yugi's underwear if his pants were still on???

LDB: ….*Shrugs* I dunno. I just felt like putting it in!!!!

Pearl: OKAY!

Yugi: I'm free of underwear!!!!! YIPY!!!!

Yami: *BIIIIG sweatdrop* ….

LDB: …The things we make them do….

Pearl: So anyway, what will happen next time???

LDB: Will Yami get his shoe back as well as his shirt??? Will Yugi ever get his underwear back??? And if so, can we make him put them back on????

Yugi: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pearl: Find out in chapter 3!!!! ….Maybe….Hehehe.

LDB: ….I can't help thinking we forgot something….

    (At prison)

Tristian: *Is beaten up* …Help….

Bob: BUNNIES!!!!!!! *Beats Tristian up more*

Tristian: OW!! HELP!!!!!

   End-o-chappy!! …For now…..HEHEHE!!!!!!!  


	3. Tea's a slut!

CHAPTER 3!!!!!!! Tea the slut?!?!
    
       Disclaimer: 
    
    LDB: You should know this by now!!!!!
    
    Pearl: ...Maybe they don't....
    
    LDB: -_-''' ...So anyway, we don't own anything!!!
    
    Pearl: Yup...*Sniff* I WANT TO OWN BAKURA!!!!
    
    LDB: ...Don't we all...To the fic!!!!!
    
    **********************************************
    
       Well, today LDB, Joey,Bakura, and Pearl are walking
    
    around town in serch for Yugi and Yami. Did I mention
    
    Bakura was trying to hide behind Joey in case fan
    
    girls see him?
    
    LDB: Okay, two babes with odd haircuts can't be THAT
    
    Hard to find!!!*Sees a LOT of cute guys with odd
    
    hair-cuts walking around the place* ...Nevermind....
    
    Pearl: *Is handcuffed to Bakura* :)
    
    Bakura: How did I deserve this?
    
      (Yami and Yugi all of a sudden run by with only
    
    Their pants on)
    
    Yami: HELP!!!!! *Hide behind LDB*
    
    Yugi: MOOOOMMMMYYYYY!!!!! *Hides behind Yami who is
    
    Behind LDB*
    
    LDB: -_-;;;; ....Babies....
    
    Yugi and Yami: ARE NOT!!!!
    
    Joey: Um...Quick! Let's hide in here!!! *Shoves
    
    Everyone in a building*
    
     Fan girls: WHERE DID THEY GO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?
    
    WWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    Fan girl No.5907684: LOOK!! A sale on shoes!!!!
    
    Fan girls: YAY!!! *Run off to buy shoes* 
    
       (In the building)
    
    LDB: Phew! They're gone! *Sees Yami and Joey drooling
    
    Over something while Bakura and Yugi are covering
    
    Their eyes* ...? What's with youz?
    
    Pearl: AAAHHHHHH!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!! *Turns to HER
    
    Bakura and hides her head in his chest*
    
    Bakura: *is too shocked and too busy trying to hide
    
    His own eyes to notice*
    
    LDB: Wha...?? *Turns around to see a stage with many
    
    Naked or almost naked girls dancing around and
    
    Swinging on poles* OH MY!! *Sees Tea on stage*
    
    AAHHHHHH!!!!
    
    Yami: ooOOOOOOOOOOOoooo!! 
    
    aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!!!!
    
    LDB: *Smacks Yami* Shesh!
    
    Joey: OH YEAH!!! I LIKE THIS PLACE!!
    
    Yugi: *is hiding behind LDB* I DON'T!!!!!
    
            (3 minutes later)
    
    Tea: *comes running down off the stage upon seeing the
    
    Group dressed in a silk robe* Hiya! ^.^
    
    Joey: Hello baby!!
    
    Yami: *drools over the OTHER girls* Hi........
    
    Pearl: How.... When..... Why.....????
    
    Joey: Who and Where!!!!
    
    LDB: *whacks him* Shuddap!!
    
    Tea: OH!! *Blushes* you mean me working here....
    
    Yugi: WHY!!!!!!!
    
    Bakura: I'm never coming here again.... once is
    
    Enough.... This is just WRONG!
    
    Joey: So young... so naive...
    
    Pearl: -.-;;; 
    
    Tea: Well... It pays good and.... IT'S SOMETHING I
    
    LIKE!!!!!!!
    
    Everyone: *gasp*
    
    LDB: You mean... You mean... YOU'RE A SLUT!!!!!!!
    
    Pearl: I thought better of you....
    
    Tea: Yeah, well.... Where's Tristian?? 
    
    LDB: THAT'S WHAT WE FORGOT!!!!
    
    Pearl: Oh well!! ^^
    
    Joey: So heartless.... what would Elazul think??
    
    Pearl: Elazul has been temporarily erased from
    
    Existence!! *Laughs evilly*
    
    Joey: uh-oh....
    
    Pearl: AND NOW BAKURA IS ALL MINE!!!
    
    MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!
    
    Bakura: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;
    
    LDB: You guys, Tristian is in jail and Tea is a
    
    Slut....
    
    Tea: a STRIPPER if you will!!
    
    LDB: whatever-ith!! ALL HOPE IS LOST!!!!!!
    
    Pearl: And I got Bakura!!!
    
    Bakura: Ooooohhhhhh!!!!!
    
            (Back in prison)
    
    Bob: *is sleeping with a stuffed bunny and sucking his
    
    Thumb)
    
    Tristian: *twitches* Owww...... help.....
    
    owwww........ I won't my Mommy!! *Sucks his thumb*
    
    ***********************************************************************
    
    Pearl: oooooOOOOOOOooooooo....
    
    LDB: isn't it insane??
    
    Pearl: yup yup!!
    
    Yami: I wanna go back to "the building"!!
    
    Yugi: I don't!!!
    
    LDB: yeah well in the next chapter! Well... I can't
    
    Tell you what will happen...
    
    Pearl: THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND GIVEN
    
    US SUGGESTIONS!!! I'LL CONVINCE LDB TO USE THEM!!!
    
    TRUST ME!!!!
    
    Bakura: we're all doomed...
    
    LDB: sure.... see ya in the next chappy!!!
    
    *******************************************************


	4. Message alert to fans!

    ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

  LDB: I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!! But there probably won't be a new chapter for a while due to the fact that my computer is REALLY gone weird on me and I have to send it in for repairs….so …yeah….

Yugi: Did she mention she was SORRY?

LDB: ….Why me????? Well, good-bye for now fans!!! L 

Yami: ….You're acting like it's the end of the world….

LDB: IT IS!!!!!

Yugi: IT IS?!?!?! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Runs around* 

Yami: -_- ….Why ME? 

LDB: See ya!!!

   Love

 Lady of Dark Blood


	5. Let the games begin! Pt 1 MUAHAHAHA!

 Disclaimer:
    
    LDB: …You should know this….WHY AM I EVEN DOING THIS?!?!
    
    Pearl: *Backs away from LDB* 
    
    LDB: So anyway, today is a chappy where...Ah, you'll figure it out!!!
    
    Yami: @.@ ...Ra help us all...
    
    ***************************************************
    
    Today, we find our strange cast sitting on the ground doing... well... nothing.
    
    Pearl: I'm bored....
    
    Yami: I'm border...
    
    Joey: I wanna go back to the building!!!!!
    
    LDB: Well, you're not gonna...*light bulb appears over her head* HISS! *She turns it off and smashes it* I HAVE AN IDEA!!!
    
    Everyone: WHAT??
    
    LDB: Let's go steal Seto Kaiba's white trench coat!!!
    
    Pearl: But that requires work.... Me no like work!!!
    
    Bakura: How am I supposed to do anything handcuffed to Pearl?????
    
    Pearl: *sigh* Me loves you Bakura....
    
    LDB: That's just it! We don't have to do the work!! We can make Bakura's Yami to do it!! Hehehe! 
    
    Yugi: That's just great and all, but how is that going to cure our severe case of BOREDOM!!
    
    Some far off voice: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!
    
    Everyone: -_-;;;;;;;;
    
    LDB: Well.... WE GET TO WATCH!!!!
    
    Yugi: Okay. But how are we gonna convince Yami Bakura to do our bidding????
    
    LDB: Um...I haven't thought about that... Bakura! What's his most favorite thing??? 
    
    Bakura: ...Um,
    
    Everyone: *Leans closer to Bakura*
    
    Bakura: Do you mind??? I get claustrophobic!!!! 
    
    Everyone: WELL???????
    
    Bakura: You should know that! Power!
    
    LDB: Hmm.*Light bulb appears again* DAMN THAT THING!!! *Smashes it* ...And I have, yet another, idea. Hehehe. 
    
     *******At Bakura's house********
    
    LDB: ...WELL?!
    
    Bakura: ...
    
    Pearl: NO! *Clings to Bakura* MINE!!!!!!
    
    LDB: Come on Pearl! We need you to give me the Freakin' key!!
    
    Pearl: Huh-uh! *Shakes head* 
    
    LDB: PEARL... Bakura has to get those handcuffs off of him so Yami Bakura can take over his body and... I ALREADY TOLD YOU THIS SO GIVE ME THE %#*&*(@#^#( KEY ALREADY!!!!!!!!
    
    Pearl: NOOOOO!!!! MY BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    Bakura: Why me???
    
    LDB: ...*Sigh* Fine! *Grabs a ladder and walks outside*
    
    Everyone: ??? *Follows*
    
    Yami: WHAT are you doing 'Blood? {Burr!! I wish I had my shirt!! It's cold out!!}
    
    LDB: *On Bakura's roof* If she wont give up the F--kin' key, then I'll jump!!!!!! *To the side* ...And I will too. 
    
    Pearl: :'( ...FINE!! But I get him back after this!!!!
    
    LDB: Hehehe! *Accidentally losses balance* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 
    
    Joey: ...Uh-oh... *LDB lands on Joey* ...Ow...
    
    LDB: !! Hey, thanks Joey! ^_^
    
    Joey: ...no...No problem...ow.
    
    Pearl: …*Reluctantly un-cuffs Bakura* *Hugs him* WWAAAAAA!!!!!!!!
    
    Bakura: -_-;;;;;;
    
    LDB: Okay, so let's bring out Yami Bakura!! ...Um...Bakura...?
    
    Bakura: I don't know how too...Heh. ^^;;;;
    
    LDB: *Grabs the ring around Bakura's neck and shakes it* GET THE HELL OUT HERE YAMI BAKURA!!!!
    
    Bakura: GAA-AH! *Getting strangled* *Then a the ring starts to glow and Yami Bakura takes over Bakura's body*
    
    Yami Bakura: WHAT THE #$**(*^^$#!%&*(&^ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WOMAN!?????!?!?!?!?!?
    
    LDB: I got a proposition that I think you'll find most appealing Yami Bakura.
    
    Pearl: ??? She's confusing me with big words...*Is dizzy*
    
    Yami Bakura: What?!
    
    LDB: The power to gain control of the Millennium items and rule the world!!! *Holds up a replica of The One Ring from "Lord of The Rings"* With this magic ring! It has the power to control and bring any substance to your whim, and usually costs $123456789.00!!! But can be yours if you steal Seto Kaiba's white trench coat!!
    
    Yami Bakura: ...?! HELL YEAH!!! I'LL DO IT!!!!!! *Runs off to find Seto*
    
    Pearl: ..B...Bakura...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    LDB: -_- ...Let's go and watch...
    
    Pearl: WAAAA-okay.
    
     (Now we see Seto Kaiba trying to get his little brother to go to the barber* 
    
    Seto: Mokuba! You need a haircut badly!
    
    Mokuba: BUTIDONWANNA!!!
    
    Seto: You look like a girl!!!!!
    
    Mokuba: Do not!!!
    
    Seto: What about the other day when that kid called you a cutie?
    
    Mokuba: ...He must have been gay.
    
    Seto: *Sweatdrop*
    
      (Yami Bakura hides in a trashcan nearby)
    
    Yami Bakura: Hehehe. There he is. Now all I have to do is figure out a diabolical scheme to get that coat. Hehehe. *Maniacal laughing*
    
      Some ten-year-old kid walks by the trashcan and hears the insane laughter.
    
    Kid: ...*Blinks* *Grabs a stick and starts banging really hard on it!* *Skips away*
    
    Yami Bakura: *Comes out of the trashcan vibrating a bit* I-I-I-h-h-h-ate-k-k-k-id-id-ids-s-s-s!! *Falls out of the trashcan* ...$*&#&@&^$%&!!!!!!!
    
    (Meanwhile...)
    
    LDB: *Holding binoculars and sees a banged up, cursing Yami Bakura* Damn, he doesn't have it yet!
    
    Pearl: Lemmie see!!! *Tries to grab LDB's binoculars* 
    
    LDB: Get your own!! Wa?! *Both of them fall off the building they were on* ...PPPPPPPEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    Pearl: ...Uh-oh.
    
    Yami: -_-;;;
    
    Joey: *Isn't paying any attention and is looking at cute girls* Hehehe! ^__________^
    
    Yugi: *Slaps Joey upside the head* FOCUS! We're not here to scope out babes!!!
    
    Joey: ...Ow...And we need you to get some underwear on Yug.
    
    Yugi: ?! WHAT?! NEVER!!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! *Jumps off the building yelling, "I'M FREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"* 
    
    Yami: *is embarrassed* *Says something in Egyptian*
    
    ***********************************************************************************
    
    LDB: *Is bandaged up* Ow...
    
    ...Oh yeah! *Ahem* Will Yami Bakura EVER get Seto's coat??
    
    Pearl: …Probably not.
    
    Yami: And will my Aibou EVER put on a pair of underwear and stop humiliating me like this?!
    
    Yugi: NO!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!! *Runs around insanely*
    
    Joey: And will Mokuba get a haircut so guys don't hit on him???
    
    Mokuba: I'M TELLING YOU THAT THOSE GUYS ARE JUST GAY!!!!!
    
    LDB: R&R and find out in the next chapter!!!! Ta-Ta!!!!!!! -_~


	6. Let the games begin! Pt 2, Oo

LDB: Sorry it took so long folks!!! ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
And I need to give credit to Emerald Phoenix524 (Sp?) for giving us the idea of stealing Seto's coat!!!  
  
Pearl: :'( BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LDB: My Godz.and I thought I had problems.. :p  
  
Pearl: THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LDB: *Cleaning out ear* .ow.. Okay so on with today's chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
LDB: O.o..ow..  
  
Pearl: That hurt! I think my butt is brusied!  
  
LDB: PEARL!!! WE JUST FELL OFF A 12 STORY BUILDING!!! OF COURSE YOUR BUTT IS BRUSED!!!  
  
Pearl: Well ya didn't have ta yell.-.-  
  
LDB: -_-++++++ ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Bakura: Now.how to get it???* Looks across the street to see the Burlington Coat Factory* I GOT IT!!! *Runs across the street being hit by two cars and a stem-track* .Ow..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LDB: Hmmm..Where'd Yami Bakura go??  
  
Pearl: I dunno! ^___^  
  
LDB: -.-;;; Gah!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fangirl of Yami Bakura # 60932: Hiya Pearl!!!!!  
  
Pearl: ??? Wha??? Do I know you???  
  
#60932: YEAH! I'm Anora!?  
  
Pearl: .Anora.Anora.  
  
Anora: I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!?!?!?!?  
  
Pearl: OOHHH! Hi!! Watcha doing here?  
  
Anora: I heard Yami Bakura was here!!  
  
Pearl: *Eyes water* BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anora: Wha??  
  
LDB: Sensitive subject.-.-;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Pearl: *Sniff, sniff* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Burlington Coat Factory Attendent: Hey! What are you-  
  
Yami Bakura: *Punches the BCFA (See name above)*  
  
BCFA: OFF!! OW!!! AH!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *Comes out dressed as a BCFA* Seto Kaiba, here I come!!! .To get your coat that is. And then, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ Back at..where ever Yugi and the others are..}  
  
Yami: Yugi, I bought you a present.  
  
Yugi: Cookies??  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Yugi: A teddy bear?!  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Yugi: A trip to Miami????!  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Yugi: A-  
  
Yami NO!!!  
  
Yugi: Then what??  
  
Yami: A pair of underwear!  
  
Yugi: NOO!!!! You'll never take me alive!!!!!!  
  
Yami: YUGI!! *Starts chasing Yugi around the room*  
  
Joey, Tea, and Mai: -.-;;;;;  
  
Joey: .Hey Mai, where'd you come from??  
  
Mai: I have no idea.where's Tristian and why is Tea dressed like that?!?  
  
Joey: *Tells her everything*  
  
Mai: ...  
  
Tea: I'm proud of who I am!!  
  
Joey: I'm proud of who you are too!!! ^_~  
  
Mai Perv..  
  
Joey: WHAT?!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto: *Walks into BCF* Hmm.  
  
Yami Bakura: Welcome sir! {Thinking: I can't BELIEVE I said that!} May I take your coat for special cleaning??  
  
Seto: Hm.Special, eh?  
  
Yami Bakura: .Yeah.A coat that nice should have nothing but the best people to clean it.which they're right here!  
  
Seto: Sure, why not? *Gives Yami Bakura his coat, unknowing that BCF DOESN'T Clean coats*  
  
Yami Bakura: MUAHAHAHA!!!! AT LAST!!!! *Runs out of the BCF and is smashed by a steam-roller* ..Ow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LDB: *Is reading one of her vampire Cronical books(They're REALLY cool!)* .Where is that Yami anyway?  
  
Yami Bakura: *Comes looking REALLY hurt* I.got the.OW! .coat..Pain.!!  
  
Anora: YAMI BAKURA!!!!! *Glomps the Yami in pain*  
  
Yami Bakura: OWOWOW!!!!! GETHEROFF!!! GETHEROFF!!!!!  
  
LDB: Alright, that's enough for now.*Gets a crowbar and pries Anora off Yami Bakura*  
  
Anora: :(  
  
LDB: You can glomp him when he's better...  
  
Anora: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____________________________^  
  
Yami Bakura & LDB: -.-;;;;;;  
  
Yami Bakura: Okay, I did it!!!! Now give me the ring!!!!!!  
  
LDB: What? Oh, you mean..THIS ring? *Holds up her hand where the ring is*  
  
Yami Bakura: YES, YES, YES!!! :) All mine!!!!!!  
  
LDB: .Mmm..No.  
  
Yami Bakura: ?! NO?!?!? WADDAYAMEANNO!!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
LDB: What I mean is.you can't have it! :) Heheh.  
  
Yami Bakura: I WILL HAVE THAT RING!!!!! *Tries to take it from LDB but she puts up an author shield*  
  
LDB: .Besides..It's fake!!  
  
Yami Bakura: O.o;; .F-fake.?  
  
LDB: Yup. What, you think I have the ACTUAL Ring of Power?  
  
Yami Bakura: WHY YOU---!!!!!  
  
LDB: Pearl????? Hey, where'd she go????  
  
Pearl: *pops outta nowhere* HERE!!!  
  
LDB: What .where's Seto's coat????  
  
Pearl: I auctioned it off the Internet to Emerald Phoenix524 for 50 dollars!! ^_^  
  
Seto: *Comes in* BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: O.O;; ..Uh-oh.  
  
Anora: Don't touch my Yami Bakura!!!!!!!!!!! *Grabs onto one of Yami Bakura's arms*  
  
LDB: Hold it!! Who said he was yours?!! *Grabs onto the other arm*  
  
Yami Bakura: Um.girls.?  
  
LDB and Anora: MINE!!!!! *Start tugging on Yami Bakura like a Tug-o-war rope*  
  
Yami Bakura: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEEEEEET GOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
LDB: ..*Lets go of his arm, making Yami Bakura smash into Anora*  
  
Anora: ..Ow.spleen..  
  
Yami Bakura: My back, my arms.MY BODY!! .OW!  
  
LDB: .He said to let go...^^;;;;;  
  
Seto: Where's my coat?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Pearl: I sold it for $50.00!!!  
  
Seto: WHAT!?!?!?!? THAT WAS MY ONLY ONE!!!!! AND IT'S WORTH MORE THAT FIFTY!!!!!  
  
LDB: .I thought you had TONS of coats..  
  
Seto: I do. BUT THAT WAS THE ONLY WHITE ONE I HAD!!!!!! :(  
  
LDB: ..Um..sorry.?  
  
Pearl: But it was your idea-  
  
LDB: *Death Glare*  
  
Pearl: ..nevermind...^^;;;;;;;  
  
Bakura: ..Ow..why am I in pain...?  
  
Pearl: BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 *Glomps him*  
  
Bakura: OFF-AHH! OWOWOW!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!!  
  
LDB: ..  
  
Seto: ..?  
  
Anora: NOOO!!!!!! YAMI BAKURA!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *From inside the Millennium Ring* Phew! That was yet another close call with fan girls!!!!  
  
Yami: YUGI!!!!!! *Is STILL Chasing his Aibou*  
  
Yugi: You'll never take me coppa!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *Jumps out the window*  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
FBI Agents: *Smashes through the door* You're under arrest for punching out a BCFA!! * Grabs Bakura*  
  
Bakura: HUH?! Hey!! You got the wrong guy!!!  
  
Yami: What gives?!?!?!  
  
FBI Agent #2: And YOUR under arrest too!!  
  
Yami: ?! WHATDIDIDO?!?!?!?!  
  
FBI Agent #1: Because you have a freaky fair style!!!  
  
Joey: ...  
  
FBI agent #4: That's the guy that was with the Serta culprit!!!  
  
Joey: ?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In prison)  
  
Joey: .So what do you do in prison?  
  
Tristian: .Nothing.  
  
Bob: Bunnies..  
  
Yami: ..GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!  
  
FBI Agent #1: You've got company! *Tosses Yugi in the prison cell*  
  
Bakura: What did YOU do??  
  
Yugi: .Ran around yelling that I don't have underwear on...  
  
Yami: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Seto: ...  
  
Yami: ?! Why are YOU here?????  
  
Seto: .My brother sent me in here f because he wouldn't let me cut his hair..he called it 'child abuse' ..  
  
Yami: .Kids can get away with anything now-a-days..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LDB: .and so, they're in prison..^^;;;;  
  
Pearl: Will we try to get them out??????????????????????  
  
LDB: DUH!!!!!!! And I hope Emerald Phoenix524 likes her present!  
  
Seto: NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LDB: Tune in to another odd chapter where we'll try to get the guys out and Malik will make an appearance!!! ^_^  
  
Pearl: She's got a crush on Malik!  
  
LDB: PEARL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \_/ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pearl Uh-oh.  
  
Yugi: R&R!!! And don't send me underwear!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ..Please DO!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Bail andMalik?

  New guest, prison bail….and MALIK?!? *Drool*

LDB: ALL RIGHT!!! MALIK'S IN THIS!!!!! ^__________________^

Pearl: …And you said **I** has issues?????

LDB: *Death Glare*

Pearl: EEP! *Cowers*

LDB: And we're having a reviewer in this too!! She's a BIG fan of the sexy guy…that has no shirt on at the moment…Please welcome …..Isobel !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isobel: ?! I'm in this?????

LDB: Yup!! Happy?

Isobel: ^______________________^ 

LDB: ON TO DA FIC ….Of ….INSANITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAAHAHAHAA!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LDB: …Okay….everyone's in jail…

Pearl: THEY'LL NEVER TAKE MY BAKURA AWAY!!!!! *Gets a chainsaw out of nowhere*

LDB: ^^;;;;;; ….Um….I think we should do the more CIVILIZED way to get them out…

Pearl: …OKAY! ^_^

LDB: -_-;;;;;

Pearl: How much is it to bail someone?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!!! *Grabs one of the guards by their shirt*

LDB: ……

Guard: O.o;;; …..For those guys….I'd say…..around  $555,555,555,555,555,555.90….

LDB: No problem!! Pearl…

Pearl: Author powers!!!!!! ^___________________^ *Her and LDB try to get that much money using their author powers, but only got 5,000.*  …??????

LDB: …Seems our powers are limited….Damn! Looks like we have to WORK.

Pearl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO---

LDB: ARE YOU DONE YET???

Pearl: ---Almost…..—OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LDB: …..Um….yeah….^^;;;;;;;;

*****Later that day…******

LDB: ….Thought of anything yet?

Pearl: ME NO LIKE THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LDB: -.-;;;;;;; We gotta do SOMETHING to get the bloody money!!!!!!!!

Pearl: …Why do you want bloody money? Why not clean money?

LDB: *Is about to strangle Pearl* *Through teeth* Looks like we need to call—

Pearl: The Ghost Busters???

LDB: …No. The—

Pearl: Plummer??????????

LDB: *Getting annoyed* NO! We need to call—

Pearl: BAKURA!!!!!!! 

LDB: *Starts strangling Pearl* NO YOU IDIOT!!! WE NEED TO CALL A REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Pearl: Can't….breathe…X______X
    
    LDB: *lets go* *takes a deep breath*
    
    Pearl: That's right, remember your blood pressure!!
    
    LDB: ........-.-+++++ I should hurt you right now.....
    
    Pearl: ^_^ I know! But who's the reviewer we're gonna use??
    
    LDB: A Yami fan! ISOBEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    Isobel: Yay! ^_^ I getta be in a fanfic!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^
    
    Pearl: I like you! You're nice! ^_^ She reminds me of.... well.... me!!!
    
    LDB: Oh gawd no.... Not another Pearl...... Why me??
    
    Pearl: Cuz that's what happens to bad people!!!!!
    
    LDB: I should hurt you for that too........ 
    
    Isobel: So are we going to save Yami??? *Drools at the thought of Yami*
    
    Pearl: That's the problem..... We dun know how to get  the money.... AND LADY WON'T LET ME USE THE CHAINSAW!!!!! *Pouts* I want Bakura!!!!!!!!
    
    LDB:  ......... Hmmm........ OH!! *Light bulb appears* Not these again.... I hate light bulbs.... *smashes it* 
    
    Pearl and Isobel: So what's the plan?!?!?!??!?!!!
    
    LDB: Money for the "needy?"
    
    Pearl: *smiles evilly* MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!
    
    Isobel: .....Uhh........ So we go and ask people for money for the needy... and use it for ourselves......right?
    
    LDB: Correct! Now. Let's get started!
    
    *Some house somewhere*
    
    Old woman: Whaddaya want?!?!!
    
    LDB: Hi! ^_^ We're collecting money for the needy! Would you like to make a donation?
    
    Old woman: No. *slams door*
    
    Isobel: Sheesh..... Old hags these days.......
    
    Old woman: I HEARD THAT!!!!
    
    Pearl: *on the sidewalk below the house* Damn kid! Give me your money!! *Punches a three-year-old and steals his three dollars* ^_^
    
    LDB: No luck at that house. Let's go on to the next!
    
    Isobel: K!
    
    *Next house*
    
    Isobel: Hi! We-
    
    *Door slams in face*
    
    Isobel: -have nothing to say......
    
    LDB: Grr... People these days......
    
    *In the yard*
    
    Pearl: Cough it up!! *holds fist to some little girls face*
    
    Little girl: *hands Pearl twenty dollars* WAHH!!! MOMMY!!!! *Runs off*
    
    Pearl: Heh!
    
    LDB: Nothing here either........
    
    Isobel: To the next house!
    
    *The same things happen at the next house*
    
    *On the street near the house*
    
    Pearl: Okay. Lady, Give me your money!!!
    
    Old lady: *hands Pearl a wad of dollar bills*
    
    Pearl: Niiiiice!!
    
    *Process continues for looooooooooooooooots of houses*
    
    LDB: Okay. Obviously that plan didn't work, 'cept for the three dollars we made......
    
    Pearl: *on the floor* 555,555,555,555,552.90 Grrr...short three dollars.......
    
    Isobel: What are you countin' over there?
    
    Pearl: Mooooney! But I'm short three dollars!!! *cries*
    
    LDB: WHAAAT?!!?!?!??!!!! Where'd you get all of that??
    
    Pearl: I jacked it off of some kids and old people...... *smiles sweetly*
    
    Isobel: And I had such an innocent image of you.....
    
    LDB: Whatever....ith... Let's just go bail the guys out.....
    
    *In prison*
    
    LDB: *pays the dude at the desk* Now, can we have our friends back??
    
    Dude at the desk: Sure. *Lets out the guys, but  another person sneaks out with them* There ya go.
    
    Pearl: BAAAAAAAKUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Glomps Bakura*
    
    Bakura: OOF!!! I'd much rather stay in prison......*whimpers*
    
    Pearl: I missed you!!!!!! *Handcuffs Bakura to herself*
    
    Bakura: WAIT!!! Dude at the desk! Take me BACK!!!!! 
    
    Dude at he desk: Sorry, but they paid for your freedom and you're keeping it.....
    
    Bakura: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!
    
    Pearl: YEEEESSS!!!!!
    
    *Back at wherever these people go to*
    
    LDB: *sigh* I'm bored.........
    
    Isobel: *is holding on to Yami's arm* Yami!!! ^_^ *Drool*
    
    Yami: I don't know whether to be incredibly happy...or incredibly upset......... Hmmm.... 
    
    Isobel: ^_^ I love you!!! 
    
    Malik: Hmmm.... I didn't get caught! I escaped!!!!! 
    
    Joey: Ehh... did ya hear something???
    
    Tristian: Nope......
    
    Joey: Hmmm.........
    
    Bob: I'm free!!! ^_______^ BUNNIES!!!!!!
    
    Tristian: *gulp* Uh-oh...... *hides behind a chair* 
    
    Malik: This is my hiding spot! Get your own!
    
    Tristian: Where'd you come from???
    
    Malik: Prison.....
    
    Tristian: Hey, guys! And girls.... Malik's here!!!!!!!!
    
    LDB: MALIK!?!??!??!?!??!!!! 
    
    Malik: Uhhh.... Hi?
    
    LDB: *drool* *glomps Malik*
    
    Malik: OOF!!!
    
    Yugi: AHHHHHHH!!!!! PROTECT ME FROM MALIK, YAMI!!!! *Hides behind Yami and, of course, Isobel*
    
    Yami: Get some underwear on!!
    
    Yugi: NEVER!!!
    
    Malik: .......
    
    Pearl: Bakura!!!!! 
    
    Yugi: He's gonna get me.... I just know it... I know it..... inkowitIknowitIknowit!!!!!!!!!
    
    Tea: Hi all!!'
    
    Bakura: AHHHHH!! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!!!!! EWWWW!!!! 
    
    Pearl: *is puking* Guh...... Bad site....
    
    Joey: If you weren't Tea, I'd find this much more enjoyable......
    
    Tristian: Cool..... Heh....
    
    LDB: -.-...... I hate it when Tea walks in nude.....
    
    Malik: *gulp* Nasty.....
    
    Yami: *twitch*
    
    Isobel: ....... *hides her face in Yami's arm*
    
    Yugi: I'd rather be ripped apart by fangirls then look at that......
    
    Yugi fangirls: REALLY!!!
    
    Yugi: No.....
    
    Mai: *wraps a robe around Tea* No one wants to see that.....
    
    Tea: We came here cuz we got bored!
    
    Tristian: You can come here......
    
    Joey: ....... ^_^ Yeah, and over here!
    
    Pearl: You two disgust me sometimes.......
    
    Mai: ............ riiiiiiiight.....
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`
    
    LDB: Okay, that's the end of this chappy!!
    
    Isobel: I'm so happy!!!
    
    Pearl: I got Bakura back, do dah do dah, I got Bakura back, oh do da day!!!!
    
    Bakura: Save me!!!!!!!
    
    Malik: ....... I'm free!!!! I've been in that prison for nearly six chapters!!!! 
    
    LDB: Off of the frying pan and into the fire!
    
    Malik: What's THAT supposed to mean?? 
    
    LDB: *smirks* What will happen to our dear Malik? What will happen to Yugi know that Malik's back???
    
    Pearl: When will this string of madness end?!?!?!!!
    
    LDB: .... Find out in the next chapter!!!!!
    
    Pearl: This one was reeeally long.....
    
    LDB: we're supposed to have STOPPED typing by now.....
    
    Pearl: Oh yeah......
    
    Malik: By the way, what was all that hub-bub over Yugi's underwear…?
    
    LDB: Don't ask, hun. Dun ask….-.-


	8. The prolog to a Shakespear play, oh god

      Insane Yu-Gi-Oh chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!

LDB: Thanks for all the reviews Peoples!!!! ^^

Pearl: *Pouting* I wish MY stories had this many!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LDB: …Annnnnd…..MALIK'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^

Malik: Hey! I'm a free man!!! You can't do this to me!!!!!

Pearl: Yes she can!

Malik: I want a lawyer!!!

LDB: ….*Gets a lawyer out* 

Lawyer: *Jumps into Malik's arms* Oh! I want a pony, and a baseball and an atomic bomb!!! :) 

Malik: O.o …..This isn't exactly what I wanted…..

LDB: You never said if you wanted a SPECIFIC type…..

Pearl: I'M CONFUZLED!!!!!!!!!!!! X_X

Yugi: *Runs in holding a dictionary* Confuzled; Female word for confused that only the authors of this story are allowed to use copywriteindorcementisprohibitedbylaw. ….Thank you. *Take a bow then frolics out singing; I'm a leprechaun!!!*

Everyone: . . . . 

Pearl: *Is drooling over Bakura* 

Bakura: GA! I need a shower…..

Pearl: And I'll come too! :)

Bakura: O.o …or not?

LDB: *Is hugging Malik* ^_^_^_^_^

Malik: ….*Shrugs* At lest she ain't trying to auction my cloths off the Internet like the other fan girls….

Yami: That reminds me, what DID those fangirls do with our stuff?

***From the I.F.G.F.C.O.Y.A.Y.O.Y. (International Fan Girl Fan Club Of Yami And Yugi Of Yu-Gi-Oh!****

Fangirl6079222834: *In a southern accent* AAAAND  $566,999,000,567,810,234,000.76 for the Yami No Yugi ONE of a kind shirt from the lady in the back!

Fangirl4444444: I Bid $777,777,445,231,870,773,421. 95!!!!!

Fangirl6079222834: SOLD! *Takes Fangirl4444444's money* …But I'm keeping the shirt AND the money!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! *Gets trampled by the other Fangirls and they start to fight over the shirt…and rip it in half*

All Fangirls: *Stop* *GASP!!!* ……I GET THAT HALF!!!! *Start fighting again*

****Back to….where ever….****

LDB: *Shrugs*Who knows.

Pearl: *Is giggling*

LDB: What's so funny?

Pearl: HehehehehHEHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA---

LDB: Ya DONE yet?????

Pearl: …….Just another line….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

LDB: …..

Pearl: …..

LDB: …..WELL?????

Pearl: Well, what?

LDB: -.- WHAT WERE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT WOMAN?!?

Pearl: Oh! ……..I'mgonnatellQuartz!!!!!

LDB: O_O WHAT?!?!? NO DON'T!!!!

Joey: …You're gonna tell a stone somethin'?

Pearl: No! Quartz is LDB's BOYFRIEND!!!!!

LDB: …..*Nods*…

Everyone: *GAAAASP!!!!!!* A FANGIRL HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!????

Tristian: *Is looking in a mirror ignoring everything* I am soooooo SEXY!

Everyone: . . . . . *SWEATDROP*

Tristian: What????

Tea: I THINK YOU'RE SEXY! 3

Tristian: COOL! *Kisses Tea and they go frolic to …somewhere*

Everyone: . . . . . .-.-;;;;;;

Joey and Pearl: *Have their minds in the gutter and are thinking what Tea and Tristian might do* ….EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LDB: Ga! The smoot factor….AGAIN! Well, there's only one cure for this!

Seto: Make them count pennies till they have to recount for the 456,000,000,000th time?

LDB: No.

Malik: Make them hold yarn while we knit? (I heard from somewhere that he knits)

Everyone: . . . 

Malik: What?? 

Yami Malik: *pops out of the Rod holding a teddy bear* ….What's that Teddy? You think their punishment should be that they watch Teletubies for the rest of their life?

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pearl: *clining to Bakura for dear life* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: O__O\\\\ can't……..breathe,………X_X

LDB: O.o;;;;; Let's …go…….now……….*runs off to write the story*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

LDB: *is huggling a YugiSqurl (Dun ask)*

Pearl: CanIhaveaBakurasqurl?!?!??!?!

LDB: ….You got Bakura….

Pearl: Oh, YEAH!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ …..*looks around for Bakura but does not see him anywhere* ???!!?!?!?? B-Bakura….!?!??! BAKURA?!?!?!?!?!? …………………………………………………….

LDB: -.- …Ah, SHIT-suie!!!

Yami: What?

Pearl: …………….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! 

    *From the next country…..like Australia er something….*

Sufer dude 1: …Duuuuude, what was that??

Sufer 2: DUUUUUUDE! The wave---it's, like---calling us!!! SURFS UP!!!!!! *runs into the water to surf but then a giant shark comes up and eats him* 

Shark: …*puts on a top hat and pulls a cane from outta nowhere and starts walking off*

Surfer 1: ………………………….duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude…………

 *Back to the madness……..*

Seto: ….Ow….*claps hands two times and two butlers come from nowhere and clean Seto's ears* ….That'll be all. *Butlers leave*

Malik: …..*raises an eyebrow* ….Uh….yeah. Well, anyway, I think Bakura-chan went to take a shower…

Pearl: *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG SMILE* *runs off to the bathroom giggling like a ninny (sp)*

Yami: ….I pray for Bakura's mortal soul….*sees that Malik has chips* GIMMIE! 

Malik: NO! MINE! GET YOUR OWN PHARAOH!!! *Gets in a wrestling stance*

Yami: *Does the same* You're goin' DOWN lil' man!!!!

Malik: …Little? You're shorter than ME!!

Yami: ….-.-; Shit, you're right.

Joey: *dressed as a referee* AAAAAAAND in this corner, weighing at….well, he's skinny!!! YAMI!!!!! ANNNND in THIS corner, the croquet knitting MALIK!! READY………FIGHT!!!!!

Yami and Yami: *start fighting like cats* MEOW!!!! HISSS!!!!!!

LDB: o.o WOHOO!! CAT FIGHT! Dibs on Yami in the first round! ---Come on! RIP HIS SHIRT OFF!!! :) Heheh….

Bakura: *from the bathroom* AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY PERSONAL SPACE HAS BEEN VIOLATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out…here….where ever 'here' is….in a towel!!! ^_^* I'M UNCLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! *runs to his room*

Pearl: *skipping along in pursuit of the toweled one* BAKURA! 3 3 3 3 

Yami B: *sees Pearl skipping by after his hikari* ….uhh…yeah. So, Dark Blood……

LDB: What??? Can't ya see I'm busy?---GO FOR THE LEGS!!!!!!!!

Yami B: …*grabs LDB he front of her shirt* Alright, what scheme do you have now!? COME ON! I KNOW you have some sick and twisted ploy today!!!!!

LDB: …Hmmm….not really…but Yami and Malik ripping each other IS giving me an idea…^^

Yami B: O.o ….STOP THE FIGHT!!!!! YOU'RE GIVING HER IDEAS!!!!!!!! *gets kicked in the nutz by Malik* O______O;;; ….*in a high pitched voice* …owie………*falls on side*

Malik: Uh…sorry.

Yami: :) HA!!!!

LDB: ….Hmmm….I GOT IT!!! ^_^ Yugisqurl!!! Fetch me Pearl and Bakura!!!

Yugisqurl: *salutes* CHEESE! *runs off* …*Comes back with Pearl drooling/ clinging to a now….o.o …naked Bakura???*

LDB: ….PEARL!!!!!!

Pearl: But----

LDB: I TOLD you, you can't do that!!!….Not until the sequel!!!!!!

Pearl: Awwww…….

LDB: Now, give him back his towel…

Pearl: :( FINE! *Give Bakura his towel*

LDB: …And his shirts….

Pearl: *whines!* POO! *pulls out a dresser from outta nowhere*

LDB: …And the rest of his clothes…..

Pearl: *POUTS* You never let me have any fun!! FINE! But I'll make you give up Malik's underwear!!

LDB: FINE!! If you give up Bakura's!!!

Pearl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was gonna action them off the internet to dersprate tiny-bopers!!!!!

LDB: …Ah, fine. Keep them. And I'll keep these! …Beverly hills, here I come!

Malik and Bakura: …So THAT'S why I can't find my briefs!!! 

Seto: *is revolted* you have their underwear….that's wrong! …..Anyway, what is it LDB?

LDB: …*thinks for a second* ……Oh, yeah! The fight that Malik and Yami had inspired me to do a play! ROMEO AND JULIET!

Yami B: ….how did THAT inspire that?

LDB: ….uhhhh…..hehehehehehehe…..dododododo……^^; Anyway! You're gonna play in it!!!

Yami: NO! Not until I get my chips!!!!!

Malik: MINE!!!!!!!!! *starts cat fighting with Yami…again*

LDB: Hehe…RIP THE PANTS OFF!!! WOO-HOO!!! YEAH!!!!!! :)

Pearl: ….And they say I'M smooty!!!!! ^^

LDB: *smacks Pearl over the head* SHADDAP. -.-

Pearl: X__________X

^^^^^^^^

LDB: Well, the thing that leads to this chapter DID say this was a prolog….^^;;;

Pearl: LDB is just too LAZY!!!! *Wham!!!* …ow…..

LDB: Actually: YOU'RE the one who's LAZY!!!!

Pearl: So????

LDB: -.-;;;;;; Well, in the next chapter, we're going to have the cast adition for Romeo and Juliet!!!! (And we'll only have reviewes in this if they're just going to be the audience) 

Malik: …Uhhh…….o…..k……..o.o

Pearl: R&R!!!! *glomps Bakura*

Bakura: OOFF!!!! X_______x


End file.
